1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor having a resolver for detecting a position, velocity or acceleration that is determined by the motor and, in a specific application, to such a motor associated with a control system that uses the position, velocity or acceleration in controlling the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are used in a variety of applications for effecting the controlled motion of objects. For example, motors are used in a variety of industrial automation and other automation applications. In many applications, it is useful to provide the motor or the motor's controller with an accurate measure of the motor position to allow for greater precision in positioning objects with the motor. In other applications, it is useful to provide the motor or its controller with an accurate measure of the velocity or acceleration of the motor's rotor. Position, velocity and acceleration information can be useful however a motor is used, but one or more of these measures may be necessary when the motor is used in closed loop applications. In closed loop systems, one or more sensors collect position, velocity or acceleration information about a motor and provide that information to the motor controller. A closed-loop control system within the motor controller receives the motor position or other information as feedback and improves the accuracy of the positioning or movement characteristics of the motor. Motors whose operation is affected by feedback and under closed loop control are often referenced as servomotors.
To meet these needs, motors are often fitted with sensors that detect the position, velocity or acceleration of the motor. In most applications, only the motor position need be sensed as a function of time and other desired motor positioning characteristics can be derived from the relationship between the motor position and time. Two types of motor position sensors, encoders and resolvers, are prevalent in motors. Encoders provide the motor with an indicator of motor position and a detector that monitors changes in the positional relationship between the indicator and the detector. Indicators for encoders vary, but encoders generally rigidly mount the indicator with respect to the rotor or shaft of the motor so that the indicator changes positions as the rotor and shaft change position. Detectors generally are mounted in a fixed position, for example on the motor housing, and generally detect changes in the indicator position in a non-contact manner.
Encoder systems include those that use magnetic indicators and sensors and those that use capacitively coupled indicators and sensors. Presently prevalent systems use optical encoders to provide information about the change in motor position. Optical encoders typically affix a glass or other wheel to the motor rotor or shaft that has calibrated markings around the periphery of the wheel. The optical encoder further includes an optical sensor having a light source and a photodiode, with the light source and the photodiode positioned on opposite sides of the wheel so that rotation of the wheel causes the markings on the wheel to modulate the light path between the source and the photodiode. This modulation is detected and used to detect changes in the motor's position. Such an encoder can be used in the closed loop control of the motor and can be used to provide motor position information.
Encoders can provide accurate positioning and control information. On the other hand, encoders can be expensive in that an encoder can be a major portion of the cost of a motor. Encoders require alignment and additional wiring and can add significantly to the assembly costs of a motor. Encoders also typically have a reliable temperature range that is smaller than the temperature range of the motor to which they are attached, limiting the use of the motor to the smaller temperature range of the attached encoder. This can limit the power that can be practically achieved with the system due to the reduced temperature range. It would be desirable, for at least some motor applications, to provide a simpler or more cost effective strategy for measuring motor position or other motor characteristics.
Resolvers represent a different strategy for measuring the position and other movement characteristics of motors. Resolvers can be viewed as rotary transformers and generally have structures similar to motors. That is, resolvers include a rotating or otherwise moving rotor and a stationary stator. One or more coils are generally provided on the rotor and the stator, although other configurations are known. The resolver rotor is attached to a shaft and generally one or more of the windings of the stator or rotor are driven with an alternating signal. Signals from the undriven coils are extracted and processed to yield position or velocity information about the shaft to which the rotor is coupled. As a general matter, resolvers are added to motors as distinct structures and so are not integrated with the electronics or magnetics of the motor. When a resolver is implemented as an add on to an existing motor structure, it increases the cost of the components of the motor and also increases the assembly costs for the motor.